Perfection
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: Castle and Beckett have a 14 year old daughter and a 16 year old son. When Amelia Jo Castle starts to show signs that she is struggling, how will they deal with this? *TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM AND DISORDERED EATING/BODY IMAGE* Might go M if I decide to continue and be more graphic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

**_TRIGGER WARNING: FOR SELF HARM AND DISORDERED EATING/BODY IMAGE. _**_Don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

Amelia Castle looked at herself in the mirror, but as she glanced at herself, all she wanted to do was smash the mirror with her fist. All she wanted, was to be thinner, to be beautiful. All she wanted, was to have someone love her for once. Why couldn't she be perfect? Everyone around her seemed to be.

"Ameil?" The nickname sounded throughout her door, causing the girl to jump. She took a deep breathe, taking one more long, horrid glance in the mirror before turning to the door. She dreaded that someone wanted to come and invade the space of her room, the comfort of the isolation. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She answered, moving to sit on her comforter, staring as the door opened to reveal her mother. Her mom, Kate, smiled at the girl, while In her mind trying to figure out the mystery of her daughter. Something had been different lately, very different.

"Hey." Kate moved to sit next to her fourteen year old daughter, placing her hand on top of her teenager. "What's up?"

Amelia looked at her mother, the slender body, the golden brown hair that drifted down her back in curls, a few small streaks of grey mixed in. _Why can't I be like her_, Amelia thought, looking enviously at her mother, who was still thin even after having two kids. "Nothing." The girl said, pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt over her hands and placing them in her lap.

"You know….if you need anything you can talk to me." Kate Beckett Castle said to her daughter, smoothing down a curl on her daughters head before kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks." Amelia said, sighing silently to herself.

Kate looked at her daughter. Something was definitely wrong, she just didn't know what and she didn't know how to fix it. "Dinner in ten."

As soon as her mother left, Amelia stole to her dresser drawer, grabbing the scissors she found there. She pulled down her pants, exposing several scars on her thigh, on her underwear line. Hidden from view most of the time, they were now extremely apparent. _ What's wrong with me? _She thought, a pain so deep within her bones leaking out. She didn't want this, she couldn't do this. She dragged the shiny metal across her skin, quickly, sharply, watching as blood emerged to the surface of a fresh cut.

* * *

"Something is up with Amelia," Kate said to her husband of seventeen years. She leaned against the island, watching him finish the salad. She wished she could smile at the sight, wrap her arms around his waist, but she was in too serious of a mood right now. Something was wrong with her baby girl.

"She's a teenage girl, Kate, heaven knows what goes through her mind." Castle said, shrugging. He wasn't too worried about it, not understanding the workings of a teenage brain. Try as best as he could, when Alexis was a teenager he had never fully understood her. With his second girl, well, he definitely didn't understand.

"I know, Castle, but I was a teenage girl once, and I can tell you that something is off. That's not normal teenage behavior." Kate shook her head, sighing as she looked at the floor. She felt a hand on either side of her shoulder, suddenly, urging her to look up into Castle's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine. Probably just needs her space." With that, Castle pulled his wife into an embrace, watching over her shoulder as their son, Matthew Cosmo Castle emerged. He was happy that she'd allowed him to use Cosmo as their sons middle name, at least.

"Dad's right, mom." Matthew said. Kate pulled out of the embrace to look over at her sixteen year old son. "She's probably just upset that Jeremy asked her out as a joke."

He went and sat down on a stool, staring at his parents. It seemed both odd and sweet that his parents still seemed to care for one another so much. All his friend's parents were either divorced or seemed as if they could barely stand one another. "What?" His mom asked him, eyes narrowing.

"Jeremy, you know, she had a crush on him? His friends dared him to ask her out. If she wasn't my sister I would have found it pretty funny." He said, stealing a piece of salad from the bowl.

"When did this happen, Cos?" Castle called his son after his middle name, much to Kate's normal annoyance. However, tonight, she could care less what Castle called their son.

"Yesterday." Matthew said, smoothing back his short brown hair. His eyes shown the same color as his mothers as he answered their questions.

"Why didn't you tell us, Matt?"

Matthew shrugged, starting in on his dinner. At the same time, although they were not looking, Amelia Jo Castle descended the stairs, "Because it's none of your business." She said to her parents.

They were surprised by her tone. She didn't usually have that big of an attitude with them. She was usually a pretty good kid. She brought home good grades, did all that they asked her to do. _So what was up with her? _"It's no big deal. I'm fine."

But anyone could plainly tell that she was not fine, and they didn't even know the half of it.

* * *

_A/N: So I wrote this as a sort of therapy, because I was just feeling really down and depressed tonight but didn't want to risk doing something I'd regret, like self harming. So I wrote this instead. It's about Castle and Beckett's kid being in trouble._


End file.
